Antes de la Lluvia
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Es un nuevo MannyxFrida en donde tienen 14 años.


Hola, este es un nuevo MannyxFrida que se me ocurrió instantáneamente, fue mientras escuchaba la melodía a la que pertenece este título, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**Antes de la Lluvia**

Es verano, toda la ciudad Milagro reposa por las vacaciones, incluso los supe villanos se han tomado un tiempo libre para descansar de sus batallas con la familia Rivera. Manny estaba en su habitación viendo como el atardecer se aproximaba mientras pensaba en la chica a la que no había visto en una semana entera, en como la echaba de menos, en como añoraba sentir su mano rosando la de ella para atraerla delicadamente hacia él y abrazarla.

-Manny, es una hermosa tarde ¿Por qué no sales a caminar?

-no papá, no tengo ganas de salir…

-es porque extrañas a Frida ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? Nooo, eh yo, no… -Manny se sonroja ante el inesperado comentario de su padre.

-de acuerdo Manny, no tienes que salir si no quieres, iré a buscar a tu abuelo… te veré más tarde.

-sí como digas…

Manny sigue espiando por su ventana con la mirada melancólica, aunque no lo admitiera, lo cierto era que deseaba más que nada en el mundo que Frida estuviera allí, pero su papá se la había llevado a unas "tontas vacaciones familiares", esa era la única oportunidad que Emiliano tenía en el año para separarlos y tratar de hacer que Frida se olvidara de Manny y buscara a otro amigo, algo que realmente les molestaba a Frida y su mamá, ya que la mamá de Frida sabia lo mucho que su hija adoraba a Manny, tanto que estaba segura de que había algo más entre ellos.

-arg… esto apesta… -Manny patea un mueble cercano a él, provocando que varias cosas caigan al piso, entre ellas está una vieja armónica; 

Manny toma la armónica entre sus manos recordando que fue un regalo de Frida: ella se la regaló por ser su segundo objeto más valioso (el primero es la hebilla que Manny hizo para ella) esa armónica perteneció a su abuela; Manny, como muestra de su eterna amistad, le regaló los goggles, así es, este intercambio de regalos lo hicieron a solo una semana de haber entrado al preescolar.

Manny sostuvo con mucho cariño la armónica y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras embelesaba su mirada, luego volteó a ver hacia su ventana:

-a ti no te puedo mentir, lo cierto es que te extraño demasiado, si no vuelves pronto me volveré loco, en verdad te necesito Frida, no sabes que ganas tengo de tomarte de la mano, de abrazarte, de… -Manny reacciona antes de decir en voz alta su último deseo desenfrenado que su mente desatada le imponía.

Manny se sienta nuevamente en la silla frente a la ventana, toma la armónica, y comienza a tocarla, la melodía es tan profunda que Manny se pierde entre el sonido de las notas, como si estuviera tocándola para ella. Prácticamente Manny podía sentir la presencia de Frida a su lado, gracias a que aquella armónica parecía ser una conexión ente ellos.

El chico moreno de 14años toco durante un largo rato aquel instrumento, concentrado, ensimismado, perdido en la melodía que componía para aquella chica que se había vuelto la razón de su falta de apetito, la protagonista de sus sueños más locos y sus más desenfrenadas fantasías. Está tan concentrado que no se percata de que la tarde se va enrojeciendo, así como tampoco nota que ya no esta solo…

-… Manny…

-… -Manny corta la melodía de súbito y voltea rápidamente al darse cuenta de que era ella, Frida, su Frida, la bella musa que lo inspiró para componer esa melodía. -…Frida…

-¡Manny! –la chica corre hacia él y lo abraza rodeando su cuello, Manny solo se sonroja, está en shock, no podía creer que ella estaba allí con él en su habitación, y que escuchó la melodía que él estaba componiendo para ella. –te eché tanto de menos, no quiero volver a ir a otro tonto 

rancho, solo quiero estar contigo Manny, no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar ir sola…

Frida se separa de él y lo mira con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Manny le dice "me alegra que volvieras Frida" y se pone de pie para acercarse a ella, tomarla de la mano y atraerla hacia él para abrazarla tiernamente… allí estaba, esa sensación de calor, ese cosquilleo es sus manos, ese fuerte impulso de querer abrazar a Frida para nunca soltarla y quizás…

Eso era lo que Manny echaba de menos, y ahora lo tenía de vuelta; de pronto, Manny aleja un poco a Frida quien se sonroja al ver que Manny la toma delicadamente de la barbilla y la acerca a ella para besarla apasionadamente en los labios, al fin la fantasía más anhelada de ambos se hacia realidad; Manny rodea la cintura de Frida y la atrae hacia él para intensificar el beso mientras ella coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, él pasaba su mano por la espalda de Frida mientras ella acariciaba el cuello de Manny, luego él abrió un poco su boca incitando a Frida a que lo siguiera, ella también abrió un poco su boca y de manera tímida sus lenguas se encontraron en la que fuera la experiencia más nueva y excitante para ambos.

Al cabo de varios minutos ellos se separaron para poder tomar aire y regular su respiración, pero no se separaron del todo, solo fueron unos centímetros para juntar sus frentes:

-… wow…

-… sí, wow…

Afuera comienza a caer la lluvia lentamente mientras dibuja un arcoíris en el horizonte:

-Manny… ¿tocarías esa melodía para mí?

-solo para ti tocaría toda la música del mundo, mi amor.

Manny vuelve a tocar mientras Frida se sienta a su lado y recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno, así pasan lo que queda de la tarde, y muchas otras tardes de sus vacaciones…

**Fin**

Espero que les guste, a pesar de lo corto.

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!


End file.
